


Oops, Not That Hole...

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't play pool, but that's okay he gets another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, Not That Hole...

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to nada, and i hope it is what she wanted. my smut isn't as good these days.

"I'm a lost cause, Li...I'm never going to learn how to play." Zayn just frowned, folding his arms across his chest and took a seat up against the pool table and tossing the stick to the ground. A few balls rolled down and went into the pockets.

"Oh now you get them in..." Liam laughed as he just moved in against Zayn as he made him wrap his legs around him. That statement gave Zayn a bit of a mischievous look as he wrapped his legs harder against him and the pool table.

"I know something _you_ you can get in..." Zayn smirked wickedly tightening himself around Li.

There was a shake of Liam's head but his fingertips traveled up Zayn’s tee-shirt and then back down. With a small smirk, he then brought the shirt over Zayn’s head. He brought down his own beginning a pleasurable feeling with his tongue flicking over his right nipple and then moving over to the left giving it the same attention. And there was nothing more Liam wanted to do then this as he flicked his tongue along down his lover's chest tattoo, and then dragging it down and around his stomach; courageously moving his hips down against him, grinding hard, wanting to feel the slightly older man’s erection poke out. Zayn uttered out an incoherent sentence of pleasure – wanting and needing – begging and pleading. Just like always, no matter where they were. It became a common thing...Zayn becoming a beggar for this kind of thing. Liam was his, the world needed to know.

One of those unnecessary smirks formed on Li’s lips again as he brought himself up against Zayn and eyed him while his hands went and fidgeted with his zipper and button. He got them down and opened it skillfully with his gaze never leaving those tantalizing hazel eyes. He stayed on the gaze doing his own pants, and slipped them down and off with Zayn’s too. He threw them with his onto the hard wood floor that made a louder sound then suspected but now Liam swallowed, and Li’s look against Zayn’s changed. His dark brown eyes told a story. "I'm going to fuck you so hard! The innocent demeanor faded knowing him all a little too well as he gave a tiny little nose scrunch, and inserted a finger inside of him to give open him up, "Mmm, so tight." He purred biting against his chin while he inserted another, Zayn was opened up on the pool table, the velvet against his back made him slide a bit easier into his fingers. He was ready. The digits slipped out of Zayn and moved into his mouth, "Suck." He demanded in a not so Liam-like statement, it was different than normal, a lot more demanding. Zayn didn't question it though, he was most certainly wanted this. He liked this side of Liam, getting raunchy and dirty during sex. The older boy listened, sucking hard against Liam's fingers, inserting them in and out, wetting them enough for what he knew would perfect for Liam to coax himself and just get inside of him already. Liam too, knew when it was time for him to do it. Just a simple look, a few quick movements against his length, and he was pushing himself forward and collapsing against Zayn when he was inside of him. 

Liam's length moved all the way in, and the pool table rocked as he moved back, and with ease moved right back in. Li through his head back in ecstasy and thrashed down each time he felt Zayn move up. Delicately he whispered out words, despite how hard he was fucking him against velvet pool table, trying his hardest to roll on Zayn in sync with each of his thrusts. Reactions repeating, and words being uttered, time was pacing, and both were getting enough satisfaction, “God damn, Zee.” Liam sensitively said when he felt his orgasm alreadly surfacing, and in that instant Zayn took his own erection into his own hand and helped out, feeling his, and going over the edge filling Zayn in satisfaction as it threw Zayn right over the edge cumming into his lover’s hand. “Goddamn.” Liam shouted, “I didn't know teaching you how to play pool would exactly lead to this.” He then breathed collapsing alongside Zayn against the pool table...


End file.
